


Let it snow

by bunnybinnie



Series: The Dino Boy AU [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hugs, Napping, Sledding, Snowball Fight, Thumb-sucking, but quickly resolved, caregiver!felix, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!minho, little!changbin, little!hyunjin, little!jisung, little!seungmin, littlespace, nonverbal little, tiny bit of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie
Summary: Of course the littles wanted to play in the snow. But after playing comes some quiet time... But with a little Jisung on board, how quiet can it really be? (Or more... How long will it last?)- inspired by ep 1&2 of skz code
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: The Dino Boy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with some age regression content! it's been a while and ngl those episodes of skz code gave me i d e a s. Nothing pretentious, but just enough to relax a bit!  
> hope you enjoy!! <3

After spending hours playing in the (sadly, fake) snow, it was to be expected that Jisung, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Changbin’s little side had been positively triggered. They had managed to keep it down for the time of the shooting (though Seungmin had partially slipped, and his mind had somehow solely focused on sledding without even caring about the actual game going on), but once the cameras were off and they were finally on their own again, the masks fell off as excited and mischievous shrieking began. The caregivers were all thankful that they were offered to play some more in the snow without any staff lurking around, because that meant letting the littles slip if they wanted to. And spoiler alert: they all did.

Hyunjin was busy building a snowman, very carefully rolling the snow to form balls of different sizes. Jisung had started by helping him, but after making a huge snowball for the body, he abandoned his friend to instead start a vicious snowball fight with Seungmin, and Jeongin had happily joined them not even holding back his strength. He ended up throwing a snowball right in Jisung’s face, who fell on his butt, screaming laughing at the top of his lungs before shouting “Again!”

In the meantime, Changbin was also regressed though he wasn’t as young as he usually was. This time, he was around two or three years old but remained mostly nonverbal. Though he didn’t talk much, he was still very much laughing and screaming as he was sledding with Chan, his caregivers’ arms tight around his chest to keep him in place as they went down the slope together.

Felix then joined them, and the two caregivers exchanged places back and forth, Changbin still excitedly shrieking and asking for more, laughing in huge ‘HA’s each time they would throw themselves down the snowy road (and maybe laughing even harder when they would sometimes fall on their sides; and if one were to ask, they fell almost every time Chan was on board as if the man had some driving forces in him pulling him into the snow rather than on the plastic sled… but he wouldn’t admit it.)

After an hour of playing like this and without having any tiny drama whatsoever (which was very surprising when both Jisung and Hyunjin were regressed), the littles started showing more and more disinterest in playing outside; instead, they started asking for food, and both Changbin and Hyunjin were heavily yawning, their small fists rubbing their eyes.

Minho and Felix both went on the food quest, trying to remember the whole order while also having to babysit a grumpy Hyunjin who didn’t want to be away from his papa. Chan thought it was a bad idea, and that Minho was maybe giving in to Hyunjin’s tantrums way too easily but kept it to himself; now wasn’t the time. He watched the three of them leave with a bit of worry in him, thankful for the masks that were a wonder to hide any child-like expressions. Jinnie was waddling next to Minho, both of them locking arms, while Felix was almost monologuing about a game he had recently started playing. He nodded to himself, they would be okay.

He sat down under the marquee that had been set up for them today, his heart melting at the sight of Jisung giving his handwarmers to Changbin, who put them on his cheeks. Seungmin was all rolled up on himself, his head resting on Jeongin’s laps.

“They’re gonna fall asleep so fast tonight hyung, oh my god, just imagine Sungie falling asleep in minutes, I call that heaven,” Jeongin joked.

Chan chuckled, letting Changbin sit on his legs. The little put his face in the crook of his neck, sucking on his thumb.

“Are you tired, tadpole?” he whispered to him.

Changbin nodded, readjusting himself and snuggling even tighter against his caregiver. Jisung sat next to them, softly caressing his baby brother’s back.

“He’s gonna fall asleep, I’m sure he’ll sleep in the car too!” Jisung said, making an effort to whisper.

“He probably will, and I think Minnie will do the same, he’s almost drooling on Jeongin,” Chan laughed.

Jisung made a disgusted face but still laughed. Then, he turned his head as he heard Minho, Felix and Hyunjin coming back, jumping off his chair and running towards them as he screamed for his food. Everyone tried to shush him, but it was too late. Changbin got startled, but thankfully didn’t cry as he wasn’t fully asleep yet, but Seungmin on the other hand had been peacefully resting until now. He woke up on a start, loudly gasping before crying.

The boy rejected Jeongin’s affection, instead making grabby hands as he kept crying for Felix. The latter quickly came, hugging him against his chest and playing with his hair as he whispered in his ear to calm him down. In the middle of the marquee, Jisung was standing like an inactive sim and looking at the ground with a guilty look on his face. He made a hand gesture to Chan, walking towards Felix and Seungmin. Seungmin was hiccupping, his head buried in Felix’s chest.

“Hey, Seungminnie, I’m sorry for scaring you like this, are you okay?” he asked him, crouching to be at his eye-level.

“I think he’s cranky from his nap, to be honest,” Felix reassured him. “He doesn’t usually cry when he’s startled, unless he’s tired.” The caregiver then looked at Jisung, raising a brow. “Are you okay though? You’re not regressed anymore.”

Jisung stood up again, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m hungry, though.”

“We’ll go home soon anyway,” Chan said. “Let’s eat, and then it’ll be time for them to be big again. It’s safer, in my opinion. Binnie’s becoming younger, I don’t want to risk any incidents.”

They all agreed and happily ate and drank. Hyunjin was sipping some smoothie, eye-smiling as he kept asking Minho for kisses (that Minho just couldn’t refuse, because come on… Who would say no to such a cute pouty kissy face?)

Seungmin seemed to have forgotten about the previous scene when his teeth sank in a big cookie, gulping down a can of grape juice. Felix ruffled his hair, giving him a smile. They cleaned up after themselves, and the three main caregivers all helped their littles to calmly leave their headspace, trying their best to do so without rushing (even if time was ticking).

Chan sang some song with Changbin and Jisung, like they would always do. It was a very short song, similar to a nursery rhyme, he had created to help them be big again once they were done singing it. In the meantime, Felix was whispering into Seungmin’s ear, helping him relax and feel safe as he came back to his big self again. Minho basically played the drum on Hyunjin’s stomach, asking him in a low voice if he was okay, and if he was ready to be big again. They eventually did a countdown together, which turned out to be the most effective thing they had ever tried so far.

In the van, on the way back, Jisung turned out to be right: Changbin did fall asleep. The only thing was that they almost _all_ did, so was it really fair to say he was right? Maybe not, but if asked, he’d say yes.


End file.
